Differences start small
by dragonmay111
Summary: The Maruaders were famous in Hogwarts, wether it was for good reasons or bad, there wasn't one person who didn't know their names. For some reason, one day, a ravenclaw girl gets dragged into their mess and and finds that it is a lot harder to get unnoticed, when they seem to have taken a liking to her, then she had hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey guys! So I have recently gotten back into the Harry Potter fanfics and was inspired to write my own. I hope you guys all enjoy and if you have any suggestions or notice anything wrong please let me know!

The three years of Hogwarts were some of the best years of my life. Being a halfblood, I feel, gave me the understandings to get the best of both worlds. I understood many aspects of the muggle and wizard life. My mother being the muggle and my father being a pure blood, he didn't come from one of those big pure blood family names like the Blacks or the Malfoys, his family was largely intermengaled with purebloods, half bloods, and even going so far down, that the magic in them was so little that they didn't do much and only knew of the magic world from other parts of the family.

The day I had received my letter was expected but none the less one of my happiest memories. When I had actually gotten to go to Diagon alley and get all my supplies for the school year I was so eager to go to get my wand that my father had been dragged there in his attempts to slow me down. I'd been there multiple times before with my father so I knew my way around well enough that my father left me in Ollivandors wand shop while him and my mother, who had done very well in keeping up that I was pretty surprised, went to get the rest of my supplies needed for my first classes. Since Ollivander already had a basic idea of what kind of wand would fit me best, because of my father's side of the family.

" I think that a dragon heartstring core will work, so much as you keep up with it. Let's try it with an ebony wood, yes that will work. Ah! Here it is! An ebony dragon heatstring core wand of 12 3/4". Try this one out my dear," this was the third and hopefully final wand.

As soon as he place it into her hands, it felt as if it were merely an extension of her body. The comfort that it gave her was large, but there was another side of it that made her feel as if she had to prove herself to this wand. So she wove it with purpose and there was a powerful glowing and magic escaping her and she knew, this was the one.

Her parents had embraced her eagerly and she had felt such bliss in that day, that she didn't know what to do with herself. After that her parents allowed her to get one animal to take with her. She had debated between a cat and an owl, but after coming across a gorguess Russian blue kitten, her dilemma had flown out the window.

She had eventually been sorted into Ravenclaw, which had surprised her father, he had expected her to be in Griffindor, also being an ex lion. He knew she was a very quiet but strong minded girl and held onto all the friends she had had gained and had showed of her bravery through all she did. But she had also gotten much or her smarts and wits from her mother. And there was never a day where he didnt see his daughter reading a book. But when her fourth year began that's when things were going to really get crazy. She was gonna try out to be the Ravenclaw seeker.


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter is absolute rubbish, I know but it's what I have as more of an introduction then an actual chapter. I hope that you continue to give a chance and enjoy it just as much as I did writing it. If you have any suggestions or questions don't hesitate to ask or tell!

The morning was still young when Rosemary had woken up, she had wanted to watch the sun rise the morning before leaving to go to Hogwarts. The young girl had went to bed late the night before because of all the excitement at the thought of being able to go back to the school, but her fatigue could be taken care of later. That was something she told herself all the time, especially after getting into the Ravenclaw house, her studies and just learning for the pleasure of knowing everything had kept her awake into the early mornings multiple times. Of course she would end up regretting it largely later, it never stopped her from doing again and again.

The brunnete had turned over in her bed feeling giddy for the upcoming day. Pulling her fluffy white comforter from her body, she slipped into her furry slippers and put on a robe to keep warm. Her room was slightly plain with the exception of the two large book cases in the corners of her room. Her bed was put of to the side near her window in the corner with a small leather covered chest at the end of the bed. She had went to the door of her room, peeking her head out a small crack. She had to be careful because her parents were known to sometimes wake up pretty early in the morning. Once she made sure the coast was clear, she tiptoed across the slim hallway towards her winding staircase to the living room. After checking for her parents again, she slipped out the back door to a small shack in the backyard.

She quickly picked the lock to the shack and grabbed her spare broomstick. This was the one that she had liked to travel to the rolling hills a couple of miles away. Rosemary was not usually one to break the rules, but when it came to watching the sunrise or the sunset, she was fine with slipping away without letting her parents know. She didn't not live in a heavily populated area and some of her fellow neighbours were also wizards too, but her parents didn't like it when she used the broom without their permission.

"Times arnt safe as they used to be," her father would say.

Too her though, it was almost impossible to push down any of her curiosity. So that's where the rule breaking always came into play, her father would always say that it's the Griffindor in her showing. Though the sorting had origionally thought of putting her in Griffindor, it had decided that, ' Ravenclaw would be better suited to help you increase the abilities your capable of.' To her Griffendors where much bigger slack off, stupidly courageous versions of Ravenclaw. Even though her mother didn't understand much of the wizarding world, she believed that it was the right place for her daughter.

"Seeing how much you've grown and how happy you seem now, I'm glad that you were put where you are now," her mother had said one day when her father had went on about how she was put in the wrong house. Of course that shut him up pretty well.

Rosemary shook her head, smiling at all the memories. She finally kicked off the ground and took off to see her sun rise happen, she didn't have anymore time to goof off. Her long brown hair flowed behind her as she felt the cool morning air hit her face while speeding through the sky. Flying was something she loved dearly almost as much as she loved sitting inside wrapped in her blankets reading. It gave her the true feelings of freedom, not that she didn't think she had freedom, but more of the independent kind, the kind that you felt when you truelly didn't need anybody but yourself.

She had reached the hills just as the first few rays had crept over the horizon. The view was extrodinary, being able to see the bright sun rays hit the tips of the trees and then to reach the fog heavy grounds was beautiful. But then once the sun had finally come out the sky had been lit with gorguess oranges and pinks. She had stayed and watched until she had guessed that it was about 7 ish based on the position of the sun.

"It looks like it's time to head back," she mused out loud.

When she got back she put the broom back in the shack, relatching the locks. She crept to the door and opened it gently and looked to her left in the living room, saw that the coast was clear. She turned to the right, towards the kitchen, and jumped out of her skin. Her mother was awake. She was kneading some dough for what looked to be biscuits for breakfast, her dark brown hair thrown up into a bun.

"Hey mum, your up pretty early," the girl had said trying to shift some of the attention from herself and why she was coming inside from the back door.

Her mother just raised a brow," I can ask the same thing, what are you doing outside so early in the morning?" Based on the look her mother was giving her, she already knew the answer to that question.

"Nothing nothing! I'm gonna go take a shower real quick, I'll be back to help with breakfast then!" The young girl shouted running off to hop in the shower so she could come up with some valid excuses.

Once the girl had finished showering and changing into her school attire, she snuck into the kitchen. Her father was down there now too and she hoped he would be enough to distract her mother. She quickly grabbed three plates and cups and set the table. After doing so she filled up her cats food and water bowl, the were silver with the words Bast engraved on the front. The name coming from the Egyptian cat goddess Bastet, who became her favorite Egyptian goddess after reading about her as a child.

"So Mary, what is it that you were doing this morning that required your traveling broomstick?" This was her father and she cursed under breath.

" I was merely telling it goodbye before I had to leave for months," were the words that has spilled out her mouth.

"Oh I'm quiet sure that it will miss you dearly," her father had said causing her to cringe. Where were her smarts and wits when she needed them?


	3. Chapter 3

" Come on mum, if you don't let me go I'll miss the train," Rosemary had chided her slightly, not that she minds long hugs, but she'd rather not walk to Hogwarts.

"I know Mary, I know, I'm just going to miss you!" Her mother said teary eyed.

"I will too, but I promise to write, just like I do every year."

After finally pulling away from her parents, she waddled onto the train trying to find her friends or just an empty compartment. There was still others walking up and down the rows, and she began clutching her bag closer to her chest. Bast was trailing in between her feet, trying to avoid getting stepped on by unsuspecting first years, but Rosemary was attempting to avoid doing just that. The girl sighed loudly just marching towards the front of the train. In the last two compartments she had entered the right one. The ones at the front were usually some of the emptier compartments because of how close it was to the actual engine, but she didn't mind all that much.

The brunette pulled out one of her books for her DADA class and began reading it over trying to get a head start. Of course she'd only have the advantage over some of the other houses, everyone else in Ravenclaw were probably doing the same or had even already done it. That was one big challenge of being in her house, she just never seemed to be able to get ahead. It annoyed her to no end but at the same time it was a welcome challenge.

After a few minutes she heard the door open and she reluctantly paused in her reading. Looking up she'd noticed that it was a boy, he had long slick black hair and dark eyes. He smirked at her while leaning against the door, his tie loosely done and shirt falling untucked from his pants. Sadly she knew exactly who this was, not that she new him personally but just from how 'famous' he was for his pranks and his looks. So because of this, she was wary of what he was doing in here compartment.

"Can I help you?" She asked unnerved when he hadn't moved or said anything.

"Well love, as a matter of fact you can," he had spoke with one side of his lips tilting up. He found it quiet funny how she looked, almost nervous but also irritatadely. He came to sit across from her after he spoke.

Rosemary had to resist rolling her eyes at the boy, but she was not about to become a pranking target of the maruaders. Luckily, she had been able to avoid, for the most part, being the target of their amusement through her first three years at Hogwarts. She had figured the easiest way to get rid of him would be to just make him happy enough until they got to the school, then she could ditch him and meet up with her friends.

"And what is it that you want my help for?" She asked not being able to hide her curiosity.

"Well all you need to do is not disclose my location. I am currently in hiding from. Someone. and after one of my friends comes by and gets me, then I'll be on my happy way out." He finished with a grin not at all bothered by burdening her with his problem.

"So that's all you need?" She tried not to sound surprised but it showed on her face." And do you always ask people you don't know for favours?" She couldn't resist the slight sass.

"No, only the pretty ones," he winked," I'm Sirius, which I'm sure you already knew that." He held out his hand for her to shake.

His cockiness had her rolling her eyes more then it was making her embarrassed. She debated actually telling him her name before not seeing any harm.

"A pleasure, I guess. I'm Rosemary," she said taking his hand lightly noticing how firm of a grip he had before quickly pulling hers away.

Not knowing what else to say when he just smiled, she attempted to go back to her reading. After finally finding her page again, she started where she had finished off when she was so rudely interrupted a few moments ago. When it was getting really interesting about different types of spells, Sirius spoke up again.

"Do all you ravenclaws just sit around and read all the time?" He didn't say as offensively as it may sound, more of a curious one.

"No, but it is a widely spread favored past time. Do all you Griffendors get into trouble all the time?" She replied returning the stereotypical question to get her point across.

"No, but the best of us do, like me and the rest of the maruaders," he chuckled.

"Such a narcissistic thing to say, careful or your head will grow to large for your body to hold," she had quipped at him.

"What can I say, when your as great as me, a little vanity is bound to come about," he winked again.

Rosemary had actually enjoyed the bit of witty banter that continued for another ten or so minutes. There was a slight knock before the compartment door was opened once again. A boy poked his head in looking around before his eyes landed on Sirius, his sandy hair slightly falling into his eyes. She had also recognized this boy as one of the other maruaders. He was very tall and was a bit thinner then Sirius but no less attractive. His head then turned to hers and his chocolate eyes looked slightly apologetic.

"Sorry about the intrusion, it got a bit crazy earlier," he said finally stepping into the room.

"Tell me about it, but Rosie here didn't mind at all. I mean who would with my company?" Sirius had laughed obnoxiously.

Both Rosemary and the other boy, who she believes name is Remus, rolled their eyes.

"Once again I apologize for his antics. I'm Remus by the way," he said extending his hand, after turning back towards Rosemary.

"No reason for you to apologize, should be him," she said pointing her hand at Sirius, before taking his outstretched hand," I'm Rosemary, a pleasure to meet you," she said taking note of how warm his hands were. She also spotted faint scars before taking hers back.

"Likewise," he smiled.

The differences between Remus and Sirius were large and yet they were best friends. Remus seemed much sweeter and calmer then the other, Sirius just seemed to be completely full of himself. She enjoyed their company none the less, she was just surprised at how much more civil they seemed now that she's met them compared to how they used to appear. They continued conversing for a few more minutes before the school came into focus.

"Well it looks like it's time for us to take out leave, it was lovely meeting you Rosemary," Remus smiled at her causing her face to warm slightly. He looked at Sirius, who had stood up, before turning and leaving.

"See ya later Rosie, hopefully sooner rather then later," he winked and laughed at her slightly disgusted face. When they both were finally gone, Rosemary collapsed against the seat from all the extra excitment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I really cannot resist writing for this story so much, which is a lot compared to how much I update my other stories. Yikes. Anywho I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy my story and remember if you have any suggestions at all then let me know! I also know that it's a bit boring so far but it'll get into the really fun stuff soon, so just bear with it for a little while longer!

Once the train had fully stopped at the castle, hundreds of students piled out of the carts. Many first years stood around in wonder and confusion, none really knowing what to do. The rest of the older students headed towards the magical carriages to be taken directly to the school. Rosemary looked around shortly before coming up on a small blonde.

"Eva! Hey Eva!" The brunette shouted towards the small blonde who looked around in confusion. Once she spotted the girl, a grin took over her face.

"Mary! I've missed you so much!" The two girls embraced, each holding on like it had been years since they had last seen each other, when in fact they had seen each other in the middle of summer. Bast had also come up and started snuggling against the blonde girls leg.

Eva was a bit on the shorter side only being about 5'2, which was a big difference to Rosemarys 5'7 height. Eva had short dark blonde hair that touched her shoulders lightly with her loose curls. The other girl was sorted into Hufflpuff, but Rosemary always said that she should have been put into Gryffindor because of how loudmouthed and sassy she was.

The small girl pulled away first before pulling her friend towards a carriage. There was a boy in there, who both girls, were pretty sure was a sixth year Gryffindor. They both ignored the boy, turning to each other laughing lightly for no reason whatsoever but neither caring, happy to be home. Bast had grown anxious looking at the maniacal sounding laugh her owner had, which caused Rosemary to rub behind her ears to help relax her. Eva then turned looking around with her lips pursed, and Rosemary knew who she was looking for. She sighed, having not been able to find their other friend either.

" I haven't seen Will either, that boy is probably already in a carriage up front so he can try to bother some poor upperclassmen girls," if there was anyone Rosemary knew was almost as cocky as Sirius Black it was William Rodgers.

The boy was always hitting on some older year girls stating that "why limit your options to just the girls in our year."

"Well he better not expect any bloody welcomes when he comes crawling back to us after being rejected. Again," she giggled at that, losing the intimadating look she had just seconds ago.

Both girls began catching back up as the carriages finally began moving towards the castle. Once both girls had fully caught up with what had happened over each of their summers, Rosemary had remembered what had happened just today with the train. She began telling her best friend the story, amused as she watched her friends jaw dropped multiple times throughout the story. To her though it wasn't that big of a deal. Was it? The look on Eva's face told her that is was.

"So you got to spend the whole time on the train with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and you don't think it's that big of a deal?!" The blonde looked like an owl with the way she was blinking disbelieving to the brunnete.

"No.. plus is wasn't the whole time," Rosemary had said, instantly regretting saying no.

"You do realize how many girls would kill to be in that position, myself included. I mean have you seen them? Plus are you even sure you want to get involved with them?" The girl shook her head with how stupid her friend could really be.

"Yeah yeah, well it's not like their suddenly about to snog me. I guarantee that they've already forgotten about me by now," the ravenclaw girl said waving away the fumes that were emitting from her best friend, " And sitting next someone once doesn't mean I'm 'getting involved with them."

"Rosemary with your luck, I will never know," the brunette didn't know wether to take it as an insult or complement. She thought her luck was pretty good, most of the time. Well sometimes.

"Well how about this, I throw you in front of me if they ever approach me again, that way their attention will be on you not me," she said looking pleased with herself.

"Mary you are such an idiot sometimes, like really dumb." Eva said knowing the exact phrase to get a good reaction out of her friend.

"Hey! That's like the worst thing you could ever say to a Ravenclaw!" The girl pouted, she already felt insecure about being put in the house because nobody ever believed that she was actually one.

"Should 've been in Gryffindor," they always said, even her own father.

Rosemary was determined to show how intelligent and witty she could really be. One of her plans was to do it through quidditch, she knew that Ravenclaws played with a mapped out strategy and if she helped contribute to them winning it, then it might be easier to prove her worth to her house. Plus she would get to do something she loved at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone. Of course she had to make it through try outs and she heard they were brutal, not only did they force you to build your body physically, you also had to be quick thinking and have proper reactions to anything that goes wrong.

"You know I don't mean it that way, your just a bit oblivious when it comes to things like boys," Eva smiled apologetically.

"Yes well they arnt always my top priority," she huffed but she shot a smile to the blonde letting her know she wasn't actually mad.

They chatted on until the reached Hogwarts, and left to join their fellow housemates. The introduction was not as short as many wished but it was a nice little speech to prepare the new first years. They sorting began as usually with each new student sitting infront of the school and having the sorting hat placed on their head. Rosemary made sure to cheer loudly and smile eagerly to each student that was sorted into Ravenclaw. Many of them returned her grin, relaxing after realizing they found a place in this big school to belong.

Once dinner had ended, Rosemary had finally found Will running straight up to him, Bast lazily coming up behind, used to her owners crazy antics. She laughed at the shocked look he gave her until he finally figured out who it was and returned her hug. Will was tall with sandy blonde hair and had small blue eyes that closed when he smiled. He wasn't the most muscly guy in the school but he did have a well fitted body that many of the younger girls found, oh so attractive. None of them was brave enough to approach him to much because of some of the deadly looks Eva sent them. It was pretty well known that Eva liked the lad, except him of course. Rosemary was pretty sure he felt the same way but was to thick in the head to even know it himself.

"Will! Where the bloody hell have you been? Eva and I have been looking for you! To which she's not really happy with at the moment," the brunette sighed letting go of the boy.

"That's not all that important, but I had looked for you guys too and wasn't able to find either of you. I sure hope the Eva has lost a bit of her temper with me since last year, my arms are still sore from all her abuse," he whined.

"Oh man up and go find her before she doesn't talk to you again, like that time she found out you had left us waiting for you at the black lake while you were snogging some 4th year," Rosemary cringed remembering that day.

"Yeah I'll go find her, that was the worst. Are you coming?" He looked at the girl pleading.

"Sorry I can't, I've actually got to go give something to professor Flitilwick about me trying out for the quidditch team, plus I'm not allowed in the hufflpuff common room." Rosemary smiled," Don't worry, you've got this!" The girl picked up her cat running away.


	5. Chapter 5

The ravenclaw tower was a place Rosemary could get lost in for ages. The staircase was elegantly built and there were many historical artifacts replacing spots where windows used to be. The historical artifacts had been from the history of Ravenclaw, and it was something that all Ravenclaws would look at in wonder. Would they do something that great enough to have something of theirs placed on the wall? The fame didn't matter all that much to Rosemary, but she did love being able to see all the greatness that Ravenclaw had accomplished.

The portrait that led to the common room was an eagle, he would make you answer riddles to get inside. Rosemary knew from experience that if you didn't answer it wrong he would ask another until you got it right. Or you'd just get stuck sitting out side. The common room was beautifully decorated with blue and silvers, and the walls had different engravings that made the room more old looking. Many of the walls were lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with schoolbooks or some books you couldn't even find in the library. There was a couple of couches but the room was mainly pact with tables and chairs for them to do their work at or to have a nice place to read.

The girls and boys dorm rooms were on opposite sides of the tower, the boys dorms being closer to the entrance of the common room, with the girls towards the back. There was a dorm room filled with each of the years, the older ones at the end of the hall. Rosemarys room was sat in the middle and was shared with three other girls, and although she wasn't particularly close to any of the girls, she got along with them well enough that she wouldn't have wanted to share a room with any of the other fourth years.

After setting her stuff in its proper place, Rosemary had done a little more reading of the DADA book she had been reading on the train. Thinking back to the train ride, Rosemary wondered who was it that caused the whole rukus in the first place. It had to be someone that the maruaders were either afraid of or didn't want to have to deal with head on, which seem slightly unlikely given their reputation. Although Rosemarys first thought of them changed after meeting them, she didn't really know them or who they were enemies with. After thinking about it a bit more, she decided to just push off thinking of them until she decides that it is necessary. She pulled her blankets up to her chin and fell asleep.

The morning light shined into Rosemarys eyes the next morning. Being the stubborn person she was, she turned over to get a little bit more sleep. When she realized she wasn't getting anymore sleep, she huffed and got up. Her other roommates were still asleep, which caused her to huff again, jealous that they were still dreaming away. The girl grabbed her clothes and took the opportunity to take a shower before she had to fight for it with the other girls. Once done, the girl filled up Bastets cat bowls before rubbing her head affectionately.

"Its that time again, so make sure to behave and I'll be back later."

The girl then headed down to the grounds to take an early morning walk before heading back for breakfast. The air was cool but with the sun out, the girl didn't feel cold at all. Once getting rid of some of her anxious energy, the brunette headed back to the school to get some food. The room was pretty quiet with the occasionally loud spurts of laughter from the Gryffindor table. She found Will and Eva at the Hufflpuff table, and headed in that direction. Will was yawning with his eyes half closed, robotically shoveling food in his mouth. Eva was staring on in disgust at the boy before eating some food herself.

"Good morning! Don't you guys look excited for today!" Rosemary spoke overly loud causing the other two to jump. Eva shook her head at the girl, while Will looked like professor Mcgonagall had just smacked him in the back of the head with one of his failure essays.

"Come on Mary, you know it's too early to be speaking so loudly," Eva said scooting over for her best friend.

"Well seeing you guys so dead just hurt my heart to much, so I decided to give you guys that special kick you need to get you guys back to your usual preppy selves," the brunette said slowly and dramatically.

"How kind of you," Will finally spoke up sounding sarcastic. Honestly don't be fooled by the fact that Hufflepuffs are supposed to be kind, they're actually really sarcastic and can be rude.

They trio continued on with breakfast, chatting about their upcoming classes. Both girls just realized they don't know what classes each other are taking. They put all three schedules together to figure out which classes they had together.

Eva

1st: Charms

2nd: Potions

3rd: History of magic

4th: Transfiguration

5th: Lunch

6th: Astronomy

7th: DADA

8th: Care of magical creatures

9th: Herbology

10th: Divination

Will

1st: Charms

2nd: Potions

3rd: Arithmancy

4th: Transfiguration

5th: Lunch

6th: DADA

7th: Astronomy

8th: Care of magical creatures

9th: Herbology

10th: History of magic

Rosemary

1st: Charms

2nd: Potions

3rd: History of magic

4th: Herbology

5th: Lunch

6th: Study of ancient runes

7th: DADA

8th: Care of magical creatures

9th: Transfiguration

10th: Astronomy

"Hey that's not too bad, but there are going to be times when none of us have a class together," Will said biting into a strawberry. Both girls agreed and went off to their first class.

The day went on normal, the only difference between their third year and fourth year was the extra work load. The second half of the day was when things got a little more interesting. Personally the Ravenclaw girl didn't really care too much for her first few classes, with the exception of charms, but the later classes were ones she adored.

Once the day carried onto her Transfiguration class, Rosemary was once again by herself. She sat herself in the middle not wanting to be at the very front nor the back. She sat and waited for the rest of the class to spill in, but when the maruaders walked in the girl ducked a little. Sure she had some classes with them through out the day, but she was able to deflect their attention with her friends or they just sat on opposing sides of the room. Now she was alone, in the middle of the room, and they were walking towards, what she expected, was the back.

"What am I even doing? Why should I avoid them, it was actually fun talking to them," the girl thought momentarily. But what if they've already forgotten Her? What if they treat her differently now that they're around their classmates? So many what it's flowed through her mind that she didn't even notice them come by her.

"Well well well, if it isn't our lovely Rosie. Moony look it's Rosie!" Sirius laughed turning to his friend who had also noticed the girl. The rest if the maruaders watched on in curiosity, having been told about the Ravenclaw girl. Both boys gathered around her noticing she was off in some other world.

"Padfoot I think she's ignoring you," James spoke laughing at the pout his friend gave him.

Remus, slightly concerned with the lack of response shook her shoulder lightly. He knew for a fact that while she could be quiet at some points, the girl was feisty, almost always having a come back for everything.

"Rosemary are you alright?" Remus asked standing infront of the girl.

Finally the girl came back to real world squeking at the close proximity of them all, almost falling out of her chair. "When did this happen?!" The girl thought, mentally berating herself for not noticing them sooner.

A/n: quick question, do you guys like how long the chapters are? Or would you guys prefer them more short and to the point? I know that they seem to be getting longer and longer but once I get a little further in, they'll begin to have some consistency. Also I hope to continue getting a new chapter out every other day, but I will have my down days, so if a new chapter isn't out, then it's probably because work has taken up all of my time and energy. Once again thank you to all who read this, it means so much to me to see so many of you guys read this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: okay so please don't hate me too much for the late update, but I was trying to figure out some things that I'm still not sure about, if I want it to really happen yet or not. But since I really wanted to get a chapter out, I pushed my scheming to the side for you guys. A quick question though, do you guys want me to make this story a bit more sad and put Rosemary through harsher trials or would you rather her have more of an adventurous type of life? There's two ways that I want this story to go and I want to go the direction that you guys would prefer. Once again thank you to all who have read this, it means so much to me that you guys seem to be enjoying it. A big shout out to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed, you guys are great!

The Ravenclaw girl sat through Transfiguration, trying to take notes, but also having her mind wonder to the boys sitting around her. Once they saw her basically fall out of her chair because of them, they all laughed and decided she was worth sitting around. Of course that caused a lot of the other students in the class to look on in curiosity, the boys usually keeping to themselves when it came to being around other students.

"Wow Padfoot, you were right this girls great," James spoke holding his stomach still laughing, especially at Moony's face. The boy had almost fallen over himself after the girl abruptly yelped in surprise, but even he couldn't help but let loose a couple of chuckles at the girls gaping face.

"Arnt I always? Come on Rosie you look like a fish, and make some room," Sirius spoke taking the chair to the left of the girl. The rest of the boys had already been ready to sit down around the girl, and took up the other empty seats once she moved her bags and books out of the way almost mechanically.

Remus had taken the spot on Rosemarys right side, with Peter going to the right of him. James had sat to the left of Sirius, pouting that he was put on the outside. The girl just looked around at each of the boys, resigned to the fact there was no way she was getting rid of them.

The lesson had started out not so bad, they didn't really take notes, with the exception of Remus, but they still payed attention. After a while though, they had begun to get bored, and then they started flinging magically sticky balls to unsuspecting students. A lot of the other students didn't even really realize what had happened until one of their friends had pointed it out. Of course the obnoxious laughter from the boys drew attention on them and made everybody suspicious. It was never a good thing when they started laughing maniacally, it always meant trouble. The stares professor Mcgonagall gave them were deadly though, as if she knew what the boys were doing and was silently telling them to stop.

"So um, not to be rude or anything, but why did you guys sit with me?" The girl spoke after it became to much to hold in.

Each of the boys looked to each other, seemingly communicating with just mere looks. After a moment all eyes landed on Sirius, who turned to look at her, "Well you seemed pretty trustworthy, after what happened on the train ride. When James and Peter heard about it, they were eager to meet you. Plus Moony thought you-" he was cut off with a shove in the back of the head.

"Anyway, this was the perfect opportunity since you're by yourself!" James laughed, easily moving on.

"Right. Well I guess that's a good enough answer," Rosemary didn't even try to go into it deeper. The class continued on the same way, with the brunette girl giving her input when they asked her something or when she just had a sassy comment to one of their remarks.

Once the girl was finally done with all her classes, she headed to the quidditch pitch as quickly as possible. Official quidditch try outs for Ravenclaw, weren't until the next day, but many of them were putting in the extra practice. Some were practicing rounds across the pitch while using fake bludgers, others were practicing scoring and making intricate formations, and the rest were practicing to be a seeker. The seeker practice included having each person take turns, with a couple of people leviting small shiny rocks that each person was timed in trying to find and catch.

There was no one trying out for the keeper position, seeing as that was the captain's position. The Ravenclaw captain was a broad-shouldered sixth year, all the seventh years had either quit quidditch or not even tried out. It was sort of a normal thing for Ravenclaw, once you got to your final years, focusing on your future was more important then quidditch. For the captain, Jason, he was a bit more attached to quidditch. Everyone knew that he was going to stick around even in his seventh year.

Rosemary walked up to her fellow Ravenclaws; there were two other fourth years, two fifth years, and one third year. Her biggest competition was Sterling, the other fourth year, and Riley, a fifth year. Sterling was a tall and lanky guy who had great reaching abilities and was super tactful in hard situations. Riley was a small and slender girl, she easily blended in was pretty sneaky in getting her prize. Rosemary had to put her speed to the test if she was going to make it, not having either of the other two's qualities.

"Riley, Sterling how's last minute practice going?" Rosemary spoke directly not giving too much attention to the others.

"Well the chasers are almost definitely going to be Harper, David, and Amy. Beaters are gonna Michael and Chris. For seeker it's gonna be one of us, whoever Jason wants or thinks will be the most valuable," Sterling spoke up not sounding nervous but thoughtful.

"But I'd still be wary, you never know who could come out on top," Riley said looking at the others trying out.

"All we have to do is, do what Ravenclaw does best, plan and practice. Don't think that trust is something you can share with the people here until try outs are finished," Sterling said running his hand through his shortly cut carmal brown hair.

"Well I'm just gonna give it my all and hope that my hard work and shrewdness will pay off in the end," Rosemary spoke up finally. The girl knew already that she couldn't trust her fellow housemates, as nice as they were outside of the quidditch world, yet.

Practice continued to commence until dinner began, one of the professors forcing them to come in for dinner. Jason gave a quick speech, preparing everyone for the tryouts the next day. There were two parts to the tryouts: First everyone was going to be put through a reflex test and then, depending on the position, go through a test of their capabilities for that position.

Rosemary caught up with Eva at dinner and had her sit with her and the others from practice. "Where's Will gone this time?" The brunette girl questioned once she sat down.

"He got detention for not paying attention in class, because he was to busy flirting with some fifth year girls. So he got a snack and left to get it over with," the blonde groaned remembering how the sandy haired boy acted in class. Both girls rolled their eyes to each other.

"Rosemary, don't forget to get some rest tonight, I know that you can't sleep when your excited. I want you at your best tomorrow," Jason said as he was walking by.

"Aye captain," the girl saluted.

"Not your captain, yet." He laughed joining Riley and Chris at the table.

"Well, now I see your plan to get an advantage," Sterling smirked from next to the two girls.

Rosemary rolled her eyes, Sterling had been pestering her about what her big plan to get on the team was. He was trying to gain the upper hand by countering her 'big plan,' to get on the team." Why, sad that you can't use that tactic?" The girl smirked at the boy when his eyes narrowed.

"I don't need to flirt to be his preference," the boy rolled his eyes this time.

"Neither do I."


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: wow guys that took so long! I'm so sorry for making you wait forever and I thank you all for being patient and waiting. You guys are all so amazing and encouraging and I can't thank you all enough. Thank you for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner then this one.

The next morning had come quickly for Rosemary, too quickly in her mind. After not getting much rest and being to nervous to eat breakfast, the brunette was not ready for anything. Eva and Will had attempted to cheer her up but there was no changing the down and depressed mood of their friend. Class was Rosemary's only saving grace during the day, for it gave her the chance and the short bits of time to take her mind off of the tryouts.

"Maybe I should have made an actual plan for trying to take this spot." The girl had muttered to herself multiple times already in her DADA class. All of the students were working on their first essay of the class, the teacher having given them extra time at the end of class.

"Mary! Come on, you've been been practicing and training for this since second year. I know that you're going to make it, Jason would be an idiot not to choose you," the blonde girl burst, the anxiety from her best friend affecting her nerves.

The brunette snapped to attention, her eyes alert for a moment then becoming weary again," I can only hope so Eva, but hope doesn't always bring results," the brunette turned back to the essay sighing.

Eva grumbled in frustration, this wasn't a common thing for Rosemary to be so pessimistic about something she's worked so hard for. She continued to glance at the girl for the rest of the class and decided to find another way to push the confidence back into her best friend.

'You better thank me for this later Mary,' the blonde thought determinedly.

Once class ended, Rosemary rushed to transfiguration, tired of all the pitying glances she had been given all day. She thankfully had been able to avoid Sterling, Riley, and even Jason throughout the day, she knew as soon as they saw her, Sterling and Riley would take this opportunity to pounce and on her fear and use it to their advantage. Jason couldn't see her like this either or he wouldn't think of her as trustworthy in stressful conditions, like now.

The girl sat in her desk worn down, not worried about anybody judging her, since she was the first one there. Stuffing her hands in her pocket, she pulled out the letter her parents wrote her that she received at lunch. The girl read it over again, her mood plumiting even more:

"Dear Rosemary,

Your mother and I wanted to write to you before your try outs and wish you luck. We know that you will get that spot and we are so proud of all the effort that you put into trying to get that spot. Don't get over confident and remember all of your training, but don't be down in the dumps either, all that worry you got from your mother. Also your uncle will be angry if all those extra practices this summer were wasted, because you got a little nervous the day of try outs. We love you so much and will be waiting for your results."

-dad and mum

"Look her lads, the optimum of sadness and hopelessness," a voice spoke to the left of her. It was Sirius and he and the rest of the group filed into their seats.

"Come on Rosemary, why are you so nervous?" Remus asked touching her shoulder lightly.

Each of the other boys stared on also curious as to why the quiet but spunky girl was acting so weird. "Guys I'm fine, no need to worry just because I'm a little nervous," the girl pat Remus' hand before gently shrugging it off. Trying to persuade the boys like she's done to everyone today was not gonna be easy.

"Come on Rosemary, don't give us that bullshit. We're friends right? Friends trust each other when things happen," James peered directly at the girl, more serious then she's ever seen him. Any of them for that matter.

"Being friends is fine with me, but we just met. How can I trust you when we've only known each other for a couple of days. It wouldn't be practical, to trust someone you barily know" the brunette girl warily spoke. She wasn't trying to discourage them or tell them they weren't worthy of her trust, but she needs time to build up things like that.

"Mary, believe all of us when we say, you CAN trust us. No matter what, trust is what bonds us together, and we take care of each other. Always," Remus smiled lightly.

Rosemary didn't know why but out of what everyone has said today, those few words broke her shell. She hated bothering people and somewhere deep down, she knew that acting the way she has today was doing exactly that. It made her eyes tear up a bit and she tried not to let them fall, but her throat clenched uncomfortably and a tear escaped without her permission.

"Bloody hell Rosie don't start crying! Remus look at what you've done!" Sirius spouted out quickly. Soon all the boys were insulting each other and trying to pin the blame on the other.

"Thank you, I needed that," the girl smiled warmly at all of them. They all stoped in their tracks and began blushing awkwardly. All of them turned away in embarrassment causing her to laugh. Once realizing they still had class, each of them went back to normal. Like it should be.

Tryouts started early and quickly. Each position was separated based on who was trying out for each spot. Jason stood at the end of the field and he didnt even have to yell, but everyone still heard him. The commanding presence Jason upheld was almost astounding in Rosemarys eyes, and she respected him for what he's done and how he presents himself.

All the kids were lined up stretching and lightly working out. The fitness portion was started with the beaters, being a more important aspect for that position, it was the roughest and strictest compared to all the others. Next went the chasers and finally the seekers.

After that it went straight into the next portion, we had no breaks in between. Once again the test for seekers went last. The beaters had to send bludgers to different sections of the field and to targets. After that, they had ten chances to get it through the rings.

For the chasers they were forced to make formations and make certain drops and their speeds got checked too. Lastly they were tested with their scoring skills.

For us, we had to basically play catch the butterfly, all of us were aiming for the same one. It was tough having to deal with two possible seekers but the competition would help them be prepared for real matches. In the end Sterling was the one to get it but Rosemary still went all out in the next part. After that they were put threw vision-reaction tests.

In the end, every candidate was exhausted and ready to drop. Sterling and Riley had done well from what Rosemary could see, and it made the nervousness inch back in. She would wait though, until the results came about.

"Alright everyone, you all did amazing out there today! I'm proud to have such talented and hardworking housemates like you to come along side me and help win the quiditch cup this year!" Jason put out his speech that rejuvenated everyone back to life to cheer. "However, seeing all your hard work has make me come to the conclusion that I need to carefully evaluate each performance. So results of the tryouts will be posted tomorrow!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the lateness! School and work has really been baring down on me lately and all my free time has been spent sleeping as much as I could. So I'm forcefully trying to fit all this back into my schedule. I apreciate all of you guys so much for reviewing and favoriting, and just reading my story! It means so much to know you guys like this!

Rosemary woke up the next day feeling all her nerves from yesterday seem like childish nerves and groaned in embarrassment. However, today was the day, and this was the time when the brunette girl would either make it or give up her dream. She felt calm though, in an almost eerie kinda way. Like if she didn't make it, she would just be numb to the experience.

Shaking her head, she got out of bed and got ready for the day. She pulled her hair into two braids and put on a little face make up, all water proof, just in case. Knowing the ways of past captain's of the quiditch team, and just how Jason was, the results would be told in a one-on-one meeting. It was usually done to help with talking out the results instead of just finding your name on a list. It also was used to help with preventing anger or boasting.

Rosemary went into the main hall to go eat breakfast and find Eva and Will. She spotted them in the crowd and waved to them lightly. Rosemary held her head her head high and smiled politely when she past by the Ravenclaw table and saw Sterling and Riley. They both returned the gesture.

Finally reaching the girls friends, she shuffled into a seat next to Eva and across from Will. " Hey, I want to say thank you for working with me and helping me yesterday. I really appreciate your guys' help," Rosemary smiled, grabbing her friends hands.

"Thank us when you find out that you made it," Will smiled, suddenly grimacing." Ow, what was that for?" He snarled looking at Eva.

"What our idiotic, no what's a more demeaning word?" Eva begins

"Imprudent?" Rosemary stated confused.

"Yes, there we go. What our imprudent foolish friend is trying to say is there's no need for thanks. We're always here for you." Eva grinned flashing her teeth.

After breakfast ended, everyone went off to class. It was a regular day, Rosemary felt the tension though. So far only the previous year players had been told of there returned position. The seekers and the beaters not having been disclosed yet. Eva and Will continued to reassure the girl, even though she denied needing anymore concern.

At lunch that was when the chatter began, Jason had began one by one calling out the Ravenclaw players. The first ones to return had sworn not to say their results until everyone had been told their outcome. The people who tried out for seeker went last, to Rosemarys displeasure.

When Riley got called out, everyone at the Ravenclaw began chattering. They all whispered theorizing about what her going first meant. Did that mean she got it, since she went first? Did it mean she had to have the news broken to her first because she wasn't on the team?

When Riley returned, Sterling was sent out next. All of Rosemarys friends turned to her in response but she didn't say anything. Did this mean she didn't make it? Was Jason trying to find a way to break the news to her? Unwillingly her eyes strayed to the Gryffindor table.

Her eyes caught the Marauders section. James was leaning near a cringing Lily, trying to talk to the girl. Peter was listening in on Sirius as he talked to two girls how were flocked on both of his side's. Remus was reading, glancing up every once in a while. After staring at the shaggy haired boy for a few seconds, he finally caught her eye. He smiled a crooked smile and gave a small wave.

Rosemary returned the gesture feeling a tad better. Her friends would be there for her no matter what. Her family would still support her, even if she didn't make it the first time. Her smile grew and she was finally able to look away. Her shoulders slackened and her breathes came out easier.

Not a minute later, Sterling walked through the door. His face betrayed no emotions. His posture was slack but in a slightly forced way. She couldn't tell what that meant. He didn't meet her eyes as he walked past, still she shrunk in her seat anyways.

"Hey Rosemary come here, let's talk," Jason called out from the entrance of the doorway. He was smiling in a calming manner.

"Good luck Mary!" Her two friends gripped her hands.

"Thanks."

Turning her head quickly back to the Gryffindor table. Looking for Remus again, she found him smiling away at her once again. She smiled appreciatively and quickly went to the doorway with Jason.

"Alright Rosemary, let's talk about your stats first. Your speed is very impressive and your maneuvering skills would come in handy as a seeker. Your strength, physically could be improved a bit. Your eyesight is average and hearing is the same."

"I understand," she wasn't sure what else to say.

"You work well with others and the other players seem to enjoy your presence. You do get a little stressed under pressure, but that's to be expected for your first time trying out."

"I have chosen Riley to represent as a chaser instead of a seeker, along with Amy and David. I have spoken with her and she accepted the position. The beaters are to be Michael and Chris. I've made Sterling backup seeker."

"Rosemary, will you accept the position as seeker for the Ravenclaw quiditch team this year," Jason drags it out but he smiles at the brunette girls face.

"Me? You want Me? Yes, yes I accept!" Rosemary couldn't keep the smile off her face. She opted to shaking his hand instead of jumping on him and hugging like she wanted to.

"Welcome to the team Rosemary


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: okay so this took much to long to get out, but I spent the last couple of weeks working on getting this done, and finally I can post the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Trying to remain calm when entering back through the doors, Rosemary didn't face anyone but Will and Eva. They both had their brows raised into their hairlines, barely able to keep themselves in their seats. Rosemary remained tightlipped and stony faced until she reached the table, since she hadn't been the last, technically, she couldn't tell them until after all classes ended today.

Upon reaching the table, they both finally stood. She smiled at them and they all sat and continued to eat as usual. It was an unspoken agreement that they would wait until later to talk about it. However, based on the looks they gave her and each other, they knew.

Classes went on as usual until Rosemary reached her transfiguration class. In transfiguration, she was not expecting the bombardment from the boys about her results to be so insistent or dire for them to know. They only had to wait two more classes and then she would be able to let them know.

"Rosie come on! You were so upset about it yesterday, that we only want to make sure that if there's a possibility-," Sirius pleaded with his eyes wide and lips turned down in a pout.

"-An unlikely one, your pretty brilliant on a broom," James continued on.

"-That you didn't make it, we want to make sure to be there for comfort," he finished with a wink.

"You do realize how weird it is when you guys do that? Plus how do you guys know what .y flying is like?" Rosemary attempted to divert their attention. At first it worked and they went off on a tangent about how it wasn't weird and they were basically brothers, as well as how they snuck to watch her tryout, which then turned into an argument. However, it was short lived when Peter brought them back on track.

"Guys that's not really the point, we're trying to figure out if she made it or not. Your letting her change the topic," Peter cut in. So they began at it again.

Rosemary playfully glared at the boy, before sighing in defeat. She lay her head on her desk and turned her face towards Remus. He had been apart of the obnoxious group of rambunctious boys earlier, but he butted out after a couple of minutes and just watched the group in amusement.

Once the boy finally noticed her staring, he turned his attention to the girl. He smiled brightly, seemingly at ease, if anything, he seemed more relaxed when they were like this.

"How can you handle all this noise all the time?" Rosemary grimaced. Being an only child and not having many family members her age, she wasn't always used to hanging around such extroverted people.

"Haha, well they start to grow on you after a while and then it's weird when it gets quiet. I've known them for a couple years but I always feel like it's always been just them and me." Remus explained it with a shiny look in his eye.

"I can understand that. My friends Eva and Will have become apart of my family, they just don't include as much of the noise," the girl burst into laughter thinking off how much more aware her friends were when it came to talking about important things in front of others.

"Yes, I know Eva from astronomy. She's a good friend, heck she was the one who talked to us about trying to cheer you up!" The boy grinned out.

"I. I didn't know that," the girl admitting frowning. She had already felt bad enough about her dreary personality yesterday as it was. However, her chest clenched in happiness and she broke out into a grin, that girl. She'll have to thank her later.

"Alright boys, time to get back on the topic of class and leave poor ms Rosemary alone." Mcgonigall cut across the room. All the boys saluted in understanding cause most of the class to burst into laughter.

Once all classes and were over, the boys and Eva and Will pounced on the girl. They had all met up outside and sat on a couple of stone benches, all but crushing the girl.

"Come on Rosemary, let's hear it!" James grinned on Rosemarys left.

"Yeah Mary!" Eva shouted grabbing her arm.

Laughing but also starting to feel claustrophobic, she backed up some." Calm down some guys. Although, I'm pretty excited too because," she paused for dramatic effect," I made it!"

This time everyone, literally, pounced on her. They all stuffed her into a group hug. It was pretty uncomfortable, but it filled her heart with joy to know how happy her friends were for her. Luckily, the hug ended quickly enough.

"Alright mates, I'd say this calls for a celebration! We know we are on the team and now Rosie's on her team, so we've got to throw a party," James grinned.

"You all know I'm on your opposing side, correct? I don't think our teammates will approve of their players getting on so well," Rosemary pointed out. Not that she didn't want to celebrate with her friends, but she didn't want them or her to get in trouble, heck her and Eva and Will got picked on for mingling with other houses as it is. Not from the hufflepuffs though, they're very sweet, no it was her own house and the occasional Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"Who bloody cares? You're our friend and we are excited for you. As well as ourselves," Sirius added that after a second smirking.

"It's not like we're planning to share the secret book of our plays to you, nor you to us. It'll all be fine, promise." Remus smiled brightly at the girl.

Feeling a little embarrassed, the girl concurred to their words." Alright, but nothing big. I'm being serious guys," she stared intently at each person.

"Wow mates, Rosie's being me right now," Sirius joked avoiding her glaring. She should have seen the joke coming as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Yeah yeah, come Mary we've got to go get ready soon. What time and where are we meeting?" Eva cut right to the chase.

"I'd say to just meet up in the astronomy tower, we'll have to be a little sneaky, but I think around 10:30 will work," James decided gaining nods of approval from everyone.

"Come on Will, I've got to get Mary and I ready," the blonde girl said gripping both the boy and other girl by the arms, pulling them away from the Marauders.

"See you guys tonight!" Remus called out as Rosemary and Will were being physically dragged away.

Upon reaching the hufflepuff common room, Rosemary was met with a couple of stares. Most of them smiled and greeted the trio, it was common knowledge that the Ravenclaw was close to their fellow hufflepuffs.

Eva led Rosemary to her room and let Will wonder around to do whatever it is that he was gonna do while the girls got ready. Eva wasn't someone who needed makeup despite her always having some on," just to make sure I don't look like I've just risen from the dead," she would say. So when she pulled out a whole case of it from her trunk, Rosemary almost fell over at all the different colors and objects.

"Eva you don't even wear half of this, why do you have so much?" The brunette girl backed away unnoticed, screw what they said about hufflepuffs, they were scary.

"Oh come on Mary, it's just for occasions like this. Oh my, this color would look so good on you!" Eva pulled out a pallet of colors, pointing to a gold shimmery one.

"Eva, why can't we just go looking like this? There's no reason to go crazy here, it's just gonna be us and the boys," the girl giggled nervously.

"That's the exact reason why!" The blonde girl exclaimed." Now let me dress you up so good, all the guys are gonna drop!"


	10. Chapter 10

Eva ended up coaxing Rosemary into a green sweater and a tanned skirt that reached her knees. The makeup was kept to minimum, despite the blonde girls insistence, but she did get to curl her hair into big loose curls. Even Rosemary had to admit that she liked her hair like that.

Eva, on the other hand, wore a deep blue dress that had a small ribbon that tied in the back. Her usual curls were tamed into tightly wound ringlets. Her makeup was also pretty minimum, with the exception of the heavy eye shadow and eyeliner.

Both girls grabbed Will, who had changed into normal clothes. Will and Eva flocked to each other as soon as they were reunited, to which Rosemary laughed at their mutual blindness. They swung back to Rosemarys room so she could feed Bast before leaving for the astronomy tower. Sneaking out was not easy to say the least and they'd almost been caught twice.

Finally getting to the astronomy tower, the trio all dropped in relief." I don't know how you guys do this all the time. It's a pain in the arse!" Will groaned from the floor.

"There's a reason we're called the master pranksters of the school, it's not just because of our dashing good looks." Sirius boasted and high fived James.

"All right mates, no need to rub it in," Will rolled his eyes at the boys' cockiness. All the boys began laughing and began boasting about their own looks. The two girls just sighed at the boys and relaxed against each other.

The astronomy tower was much nicer at night. The room they were in seemed to be an old classroom that was used as storage now, for it was filled with many boxes and old furniture. Everyone settled into whatever furniture they could.

"Here Mary, I grabbed some snacks on the way out. I knew none of these fools would think to bring any food." Eva grinned opening her purse. 'Some snacks' was an understatement, the girl had a black hole of food contained in her purse. There were sweets and meats, crackers and cheese, and drinks.

"Eva! You didn't have to bring a feast, where did you even get all this?" The brunette girl had to hand it to her, it did look tasty though.

"Does it matter where I got it? Now eat up before the boys come over and eat it all," the blonde shoved a platter of sausages and crackers to the girl. Rosemary took the food and gave her thanks.

Not long after, like dogs to a delicious steak, the boys perked up and noticed the girls eating. It was like watching a stampede of bulls come at you, the way they barreled over.

"Bloody hell girls, didn't know you were bringing snacks," James almost drooled out. The rest nodded with the same face.

"Mates, we can't run them over though. We have to be a little more patient," Remus tried to reason.

"Shut up Mooney, you ran over here like the rest of us," Sirius playfully shoved the boy. Remus had the descency to look semi embarresed at that, which just caused the boys to begin picking at each other.

"Boys! Sit down in a circle and relax! Give us a minute to pull out some more," Rosemary burst out.

Each boy dropped, nervous because of the usually calm girl shouting. Will didn't look as surprised as the others but obeyed non the less. He knew from experience that once the girls limit was met, you'd best do everything she said. She was scary when she wanted to, it reminded him of his mum.

The circle began with Peter and then Remus, then Will, then James, then Sirius, then Eva, and finally Rosemary. Smiling satisfied, Rosemary helped Eva unpack some of the other snacks and drinks. Soon, each person was settled in with full plates and smiles on their face.

'This is nice,' Rosemary thought contentedly. It was nice to have all her friends get along so well. She glanced at each person chatting and laughing together. She stopped on Remus, who caught her eye from her left.

The girl grinned brightly, to which he glanced down before looking back up and returned her smile. His smile was always so warm, his eyes would scrunch up and his face just seemed so open. The girl blushed and quickly looked down at her drink.

"I think we should play a game. Make things a little more fun," Will announced.

"I'm not playing truth or dare if that's what you have in mind," Eva rolled her eyes at the boy.

"I was thinking more of 'never have I ever,' but we could use these nasty cookies you brought to eat each time." Will grimaced holding up a bag of raisan oatmeal cookies.

"Hey! They arn't that bad, right?" The blonde girl looked to each person pouting. Nobody said anything and avoided eyecontact with the blonde girl. She huffed but said nothing else.

"Now that we are all in agreement, let's start!" The boy gave out five cookies each." Now whoever is the last person with cookies wins!"

"Who is going to start?" Peter questioned.

"I'll go first. Never have I ever, broken any bones before." Will smirked at everyone. James, Remus, and Rosemary all grimaced and took a bite of their cookies.

"Never have I ever, let's see. Nope, I've done that. Ah! Never have I ever played an instrument before," James said proudly. Eva, Sirius, and Peter all eat their cookie, even Eva couldn't keep the disgusted face from being seen.

The game went on for a bit longer before Sirius and James got out." Prongs, I'd say even though we lost, I still feel like a winner," Sirius joked loudly. Everyone rolled their eyes but laughed nonetheless.

The game came to a close a few turns later, Eva coming out on top as the winner." You guys aren't making me feel like a winner right now," the blonde girl complained referring to the fact that everyone was happy when the got out.

"What can I say, we are just a little more fun than you that's all," Will teased the girl. Eva glared, turned and punched him straight in the gut.

"Bloody hell," Will groaned out holding his stomach. He was bent over for the next couple minutes and was ignored by Eva for the rest of the night.

The party began wounding down after that, and everyone began cleaning up. Rosemary gathered everyone around before they left so she could give them her thanks.

"I wanna thank all you guys for everything you've done for me. You guys are such amazing people and I'm glad to have met you," Rosemary spoke a little awkwardly but with as much feeling as she could give. They all grinned and hugged her goodnight.

"Goodnight Mary," Will and Eva said goodbye first, wanting to get a head start back to their dorms.

"Goodnight Rosie!" All of the Griffindor boys shouted giving her a group hug. They all began making their way out, Remus staying a minute longer.

"Goodnight Rose," Remus said hugging her and pulling away to peck her forehead quickly.

Rosemary blushed furiously and stumbled out a nervous "G-goodnight!" He smiled brightly at her waving goodbye, walking out a second later.

'Calm down you stupid heart, it was just Remus being sweet.' Rosemary tried to tell herself tripping on her way back to her dorm.

A/n: Hey guys! This is kinda a filler chapter but I just wanted to put some emphasis on each other characters growing friendship. Some real fun stuff will be coming in the next couple of chapters, so get ready! Thanks again guys for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I kinda hit writers block for this story and moved to work on some of my other stories. But, I think I finally hit the point where I know where I'm heading this story again! I hope you all enjoy and want to thank all of you for reading and liking my story! As always, if you guys have suggestions or critiques, please let me know!

The Ravenclaws first quidditch match was tomorrow, and Rosemary was practically bouncing off the walls in her excitement. They were going up against Slytherin and that did put the team on edge, but Jason was quick to reassure everyone. Everyone in her house wished her and the rest of her teammates luck that morning, which was surprising, but she basked in the feeling of having everyone's expectations on her. Having that high stress levels always pushed her to work harder.

The team had put in as many practices and meetings, for strategizing and working out kinks, as possible. The first string of players took time when adjusting to each other's quirks and tendencies. The efforts were tiring and time consuming, but Jason thought it to be the best course of action. Honestly, Rosemary was glad for it, especially after seeing Riley and David have a collision and Rosemary have Michael almost send a bludger straight for her.

"Alright everyone, Amy, David, and Riley, today is our last chance to pull off the 1-2 move. Chris and Michael I don't want to see the bludger out of course. Rosemary, as long as you can keep the snitch out of that grubby handed Dean, try to hold off grabbing it and let us try to score. If we can break through their defenses, I have confidence in our chasers. Now let's practice some more and get ready to win!" Jason shouted grinning at his team. Everyone chorused their understanding.

Finally, once dinner time came they all flew in for a final briefing. Afterwords, each person went their separate ways Rosemary finding Eva and Will, and sat at their regular spot. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, Rosemary waved to the Marauders, who all eagerly returned the greeting.

Taking an extra glance at Remus, Rosemary noticed the boy seemed to sag a little in his seat, looking a bit pale. Feeling concerned, she made a mental reminder to check on the boy later.

"Practice has been pretty brutal this week, are you all nervous for the game?" Will questioned, drawing the girls' attention.

"Jason understands better than half of us exactly what to expect when playing Slytherin. We've been having to not only get on the same page, but also prepare for anything from them, which makes this game even more difficult. But, I think we can win it," Rosemary spoke, mentally going over each of the different formations and tactics.

"I spoke with Marley and she doesn't think we have a chance against Gryffindor on Sunday," Eva sighed dejectedly. Marley was the captain for Hufflepuff and despite her best efforts to build up the team stronger, they still had a ways to go before catching up to the ferocity of the other teams.

"Did you really expect anything different Eva?" Will muttered also sounding disappointed.

"No."

They each fall into a silence, none in the mood for dinner or conversation. Minutes went by before everyone was dismissed for the night. Each house went on their way before many stopped in their tracks at the sight and sound off fighting. Pushing herself forward, Rosemary couldn't contain the curiosity to see what was happening.

It was two Ravenclaw boys and two Slytherin boys and a Slytherin girl. One of the Ravenclaw boys was towering over one of the Slytherin boys, who was leaning against the other two. The other girl and boy was had their wands at the ready, while the other Ravenclaw boy backed up the first. Rosemary recognized her fellow housemates as Nathan, boy number 1, and Daniel, boy number two. She, however, didn't recognize the Slytherin boys, but did know the girl. Her name was Jane and she was her potions partner, who actually wasn't as rotten as most of the Slytherins Rosemary came across.

It seemed that the Slytherin boy, currently on the ground, was Rob, who Rosemary realized, was a chaser for the Slytherin team. The argument seemed to be about the match tomorrow and that they were both taunting each other before Nathen made a comment about Slytherin's only having a chance because they cheat. Rob obviously didn't take the accusation lightly which led to pushes and shoves.

" You're just trying to make excuses for when you guys are gonna lose tomorrow, half blood," Slytherin boy number two spat out.

Nathen and Daniel moved to fight back before being caught by a spell and tripping over themselves. Before it went any further, the teachers cut in and separated the two groups. The crowd quickly cleared out when the teachers began moving to shoo away the children. Catching the eyes of the Marauders, Rosemary moved to join them, saying her byes to Will and Eva.

"Nasty snakes, they always seem to be on one end of every fight," James bit out.

"I think it was more of Nathen and Daniels fault, they obviously went in ready to fight. No Ravenclaw goes headfirst in without some kind of thought towards their actions," Rosemary started matter-of-factly.

"Ew, why are you defending Slytherin?" Peter pulled his face up in a contort.

"I'm not defending anyone, I'm just stating facts. No matter who belongs to which house, fault goes to the transgressors," the brunette girl shrugged. The boys in turn rolled their eyes at the girl.

"Are you guys going to come watch the match tomorrow?" The girl continued on following the boys.

"Obviously Rosie, we can't miss the chance to witness our favorite Ravenclaw girl pummel Slytherins arse," Sirius joked pulling the girl into his side. Rolling her eyes at the boy, she elbowed him in the side which gave her the chance to escape his grip.

The girl glanced over at Remus, noting his lack of input. He caught her eye and gave a small smile, not returning it, the girl moved closer to the boy. His eyes were dark and baggy and his face seemed even paler up close. He also appeared a bit thinner than normal. Concerned the girl frowned not wanting to annoy him with bringing up the obvious.

"Remus you don't look good." As soon as the words left her mouth she winced at the bluntness." I mean you look like you haven't slept well or been eating properly, is everything alright?"

Remus tensed at her words and tried to pull his face up into a grin." I'm just tired, nothing to worry about."

The girl could see the lie on his face. She turned to the other boys who had also seemed a little tenser, their conversation dying down. Rolling her eyes at their roundabout way of saying it wasn't her business, she dropped it. They didn't need her being a mother hen, so she let them take care of it.

"Well I've got to go before one of the prefects decide to question me for heading towards the Gryffindor rooms," smiling, the girl ruffled each of the boys hair. Saving Remus for last, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it trying to convey the unspoken message, she was there for him. He smiled, face flushing, and held her hand for an extra minute before wishing her a goodnight.

The girl went to the Ravenclaw tower, ready for some rest. Once again going over the tactics the team prepared in her head. She sighed trying not to overthink it and forced her body to relax so she could sleep. After another hour, the girl finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Finally! I've been working on this the last couple of days straight but kept changing things. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and liking my story! New question though, do you guys want me to let Rosemary find out now or wait a while longer about Remus' lycanthropy?

Rosemary woke up that morning feeling confident and excited. She went through her morning routine quickly, throwing on jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, before heading down to get breakfast. The brunette girl found Eva scowling and sitting alone at the table.

"Good morning Eva, where's Will?"

"He's off doing his usual types of harassment to the poor girls who caught his eye," the blonde girl huffed. The brunette girl cringed and pulled the girl in for a hug.

"Eva, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to tell him how you feel, I know he fancies you back." Rosemary looked at the girl pointedly. The blonde flushed bright red and turned away.

"Mary you've gone mad, I don't fancy Will. Plus, even if I did, which I don't, there's no way he would feel the same," the blonde girl said sadly.

"You don't know what he's gonna say until you tell him, which you should! Actually isn't the first hogsmede trip in a couple weeks? You could ask him to go with you and I could go with the boys," the brunette girl mentally pat herself on the shoulder.

"I don't know Mary, he's probably already asked someone else," the girl continued on stubbornly.

"That's why you have to do it now! Go get him before he asks someone else!" The brunette physically pushed the girl out of her seat.

"Mary!"

"Nope! Go on!" Rosemary grinned as she watched the blonde flush and leave the Great Hall.

Getting up and heading over to the Gryffindor table, the brunette settled herself between Remus and Peter. The boys looked at the girl in confusion, especially when she started grinning widely.

"Rosie, why do you look scarily happy?" Sirius asked when she settled down.

"Because Sirius, I am a genius," the brunette girl said clasping her hands together on the table and leaning forward.

"Mates, I think she's lost it," James whispered looking at each of the boys. All four of the boys burst into laughter when the girl started scowling. Swiping at the boy, who leaned back, she grinned once again. Finally she told the boys about what was happening with Eva and Will.

"That is good, which reminds me I need to ask my lovely Evans if she will go with me," James said winking over at Lily.

The teens joked on until breakfast ended. They headed over to the black lake for relax time until it was time for the match. It was already starting to chill to colder temperatures, which caused the brunette girl to shiver. Rubbing her arms, the girl was suddenly blinded as Remus tossed her his sweater.

"You looked a little cold there Rose," Remus laughed as the girl pulled the sweater over her head.

"Thanks Remus," the girl grinned snuggling into the sweater. Looking at him, he still looked tired and pale, but it was nice to see him smile and joke around. Walking up to the boy, Rosemary pulled him in for a hug.

"Remus, please make sure to take care of yourself. I don't know what's going on with you and I don't want to pry but I want to let you know you can trust me. Plus isn't that what you all told me, that friends trust each other?" The brunette girl teased pinching his arm lightly.

"I, thank you Rose," was all he said as he settled his chin on top of her head.

"Alright lovebirds, get over here, we found Eva and Will," Sirius called. Remus and Rosemary pulled away from each other, flushing. Running along to catch up with the others, they spotted the blonde girl and boy.

Eva was talking very animatedly with her hands, her face a rosy pink. Will was standing with his back to the teens quietly, continuously running his hand through his hair. Once the girl stopped talking, Will stepped closer, before leaning down and saying something they couldn't make out, and finally kissing her.

"Bout bloody damn time," Rosemary grinned.

"Speaking of time, you should probably head up to change," Remus said looking back up at the castle.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!"

Rosemary rushed up the halls and stairs of the castle, making it to her dormitory. Grabbing all her gear, the girl headed off to the changing rooms. Changing into her gear and checking to make sure she had everything, the brunette checked in with the others. The most of the other players were already there, with the exception of Riley and David.

Once everyone made it, Jason quickly went back over a few things. Before going into a pep talk, he got everyone to huddle around and cheekily made everyone part their arms in.

"Alright Guys, it's time to put in all of our training and wit to take us to the top and win this match. I know how hard you've all worked to get this far, and I hope I continue to lead you to learning and growing more as players. Now are you ready to win?!" Jason shouted feverishly.

"Yes!" The whole team said in response.

The quidditch match began with Slytherin having the quaffle. Rosemary took to getting higher ground, raising high above the stands. The Slytherins made the first score, making it 10-0. Groaning, the girl set of making slow routes around the pitch.

Feeling a presence behind her, she quickly rolled out of the way as she saw a bludger pass by her. Michael took the chance to send it towards the chasers on Slytherins side giving Riley a the moment to snag the quaffle and send it towards Amy. Amy and David passed it back and forth before sending it in, tying them up 10-10.

Finally spotting the snitch, Rosemary chased of after it. Dean closed in behind her, when suddenly the snitch changed direction and went upwards. Rosemary was able to keep up with it, Dean falling slightly behind, when it moved again. It looped backwards in a circle before heading downwards. Rosemary grit her teeth at the harsh movements she was having to do, but held on. Soon enough, It was so close to her fingers she could almost grab it.

Taking a second to check the score it was 30-40 in favor of Ravenclaw. Turning back to were the snitch had moved now, she didn't hold back in trying to grab it. Having to flip her whole body upside-down, she let go with one arm and snagged it. Righting her self, she heard a girls voice shout the Ravenclaws victory. The ending score of the game at 30-190.

"Great job Rosemary," Amy smiled broadly, clapping the girl on the back. The rest of the team followed suit.

Everyone went back to the changing rooms, where the teens all changed out of their sweaty clothes. Rosemary finished quickly so she could meet up with her friends.

"Don't stay up to late Rosemary, we have a meeting in the morning," Jason reminded her.

"I'll be there," the brunette girl called back.


End file.
